In general, polycarbonate resins are used in a variety of applications, including electrical/electronic devices and office machinery as well as automotive components, due to their high transparency, good resistance to impact and heat, and excellent electrical properties. Polycarbonate resins are also applied to large-sized injection-molded articles that release a large amount of heat. Taking into account the applications (including heat-releasing electronic products) of polycarbonate resins, the use of flame retardants is needed to impart polycarbonate resins with flame retardancy. Since a number of known brominated and chlorinated flame retardants evolve gases harmful to humans upon combustion, regulatory guidelines restricting their use become increasingly stringent in many countries. Furthermore, impurities and by-products from brominated and chlorinated flame retardants may undesirably corrode facilities and equipment associated with the production and use of polycarbonate resins. Under such circumstances, there is a need for non-halogenated flame retardants to improve the flame retardance properties of polycarbonate resins. For example, various kinds of phosphorus-containing compounds and specific salts may be included in non-halogenated flame retardants. Further, there is an increasing need for high-gloss, flame-retardant, scratch-resistant materials for use in housings of displays and electric home appliances. However, polycarbonate resins are not suitable for use as materials for housings of electrical and electronic products that require scratch resistance because of their low hardness.